Mukashi no koi
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Eram amigos de infância, mas depois de uma tragédia precisaram se separar. Agora ele está de volta e fará de tudo para tê-la. Qual será a decisão dela?
1. Chapter 1

**_Estou de voltaaa! \o/_**

**_Como vão vocês?_**

**_Espero que tudo bem._**

**_Decidi reformular essa fic e espero que gostem! ^^_**

* * *

><p>A moça estava no parapeito da grande janela de seu quarto, observando o lago atrás de sua casa, sentindo a brisa fria da noite acariciando seu rosto, brincando com alguns poucos fios dourados que lhe escapavam da presilha.<p>

Várias coisas emaranhavam-se em sua mente, por que a presença daquele garoto lhe incomodava tanto? Por que aqueles olhos verdes tão enigmáticos lhe causavam tanta confusão? Por que aquela voz rouca e grave lhe arrepiava a pele?

Ela não tinha as respostas, mas ficar perto do ruivo era chato e incômodo, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante e ela não sabia como denominar isso, apenas não gostava dele, afinal, seu coração apertava sempre que ele chegava, lhe deixava agoniada, presa em si própria, como nunca se sentira.

-Posso saber por que está tão pensativa, onee-chan? – perguntou a irmã entrando no quarto.

-Você não entenderia...

-Se for abrir a boca e dizer que sou criança demais pra lhe entender pode se poupar, porque esse discurso está velho, já sou bem grandinha, não acha?

-Ai Sakura... Adoraria poder te contar... Mas nem eu sei o que está acontecendo!

-Sei... Será que você está apaixonada, onee-chan?

-Não fale asneiras. Eu não conheço nenhum garoto bom o bastante.

-Tem certeza? Eu podia ser só uma criança na época, mas eu lembro bem de como você ficava perto do ruivinho... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Gaara, né? Parece que ele voltou de viajem.

-Deixa de ser idiota, Sakura! Eu só brincava com ele porque era nosso vizinho.

-Tudo bem. Se você diz... Estou indo dormir, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

-Boa noite. – disse beijando a bochecha na irmã.

-Boa noite. – respondeu retribuindo o beijo.

A loira desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, havia jantado há pouco, mas gostava de comer algo doce antes de dormir.

O cômodo era bem grande, a mesa era bem menor que a mesa da sala de jantar, onde faziam as refeições, mas era aconchegante e numa das cadeiras estava um belo rapaz, alto e esquio, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, tão parecido com a moça... Ele comia algo desconhecido.

-Comer doce antes de dormir não faz bem. – repreendeu o rapaz.

-Olha quem fala... – disse pegando um potinho de gelatina na geladeira.

-Ele voltou de viajem, já soube?

-Por que todo mundo tá me falando isso? Me importa por um acaso?

-Pensei que fosse seu amigo.

-Não tem como ele ser meu amigo!

-A gente brincava com ele e com a irmã o dia todo, não seja tão fria.

-Depois de tudo que ele fez eu sou fria?

-Ele não fez por mal, ele já pediu desculpas tantas vezes... Até foi morar fora por um tempo.

-Nada disso vai trazer a vida do nosso irmão de volta.

-Eu sei que não, Ino. Mas ele não teve culpa, estávamos todos lá, os mais culpados somos nós mesmos.

-Nada me tira da cabeça que a culpa foi dele. Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção. – ela devolveu a gelatina à geladeira sem nem ao menos tocá-la e saiu, subiu as escadas de novo e foi deitar-se.

(...)

Seus olhos abriram com a luz ainda fraca do Sol que invadia seu quarto através da larga janela de vidro. Seu corpo estava preguiçoso, não queria levantar, a cama estava quentinha e confortável, além do que não queria deparar-se com Gaara de manhã cedo, quem aquele vizinho maldito pensava que era pra mexer com ela daquele jeito?

Não teve jeito, levantou-se mesmo assim e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higienização matinal, vestiu um short jeans e uma blusa lilás e desceu.

Na grande sala de jantar estavam seus 4 irmãos, família grande, classe média, mas bem sucedida, sempre se reuniam nas refeições e em muitas outras coisas, diferentes da maioria das famílias, eram irmãos que se amavam muito e se tratavam com carinho.

-Bom dia, família. – cumprimentou sentando-se à mesa.

-Eu já estava indo ao seu quarto. O que aconteceu? Você não costuma perder a hora... – disse Deidara, o irmão gêmeo da moça.

-Ah, eu só estava com preguiça.

-Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga. Cuidado hein. – lembrou o mais velho, Sasori – Você e Sakura vão abrir a loja hoje. Eu vou sair pra resolver umas coisas e Deidara e Naruto vão arrumar os quartos deles, depois vocês trocam o turno e você e Sakura arrumam os de vocês.

-Não vai rolar, Sasori. – disse o loiro mais novo, Naruto.

-E posso saber o motivo?

-Tenho que fazer um trabalho na casa de um amigo.

-E eu também. – disse Sakura, a mais nova de todos – Na verdade combinei de fazer a tarefa de casa com Hinata.

-Então Ino e Deidara ficam na loja e vocês trocam de turno à tarde.

-Nem vem. Vou pra casa da Tenten estudar pro micro-teste da terça. – disse a loira – E Deidara vai comigo.

-Quanto problema... Vocês sabem que tem a loja pra cuidar.

-E você sabe que nós temos que estudar.

-Você e Tenten juntas nunca estudam.

-Por isso Deidara e Sasuke estarão lá.

-Desmarque tudo. Amanhã vocês estudam. Ninguém sai dessa casa hoje e ponto final.

-Sasori!

-Quietos. Vai todo mundo trabalhar hoje. Estamos perto do fim do ano e muita gente vem à loja comprar roupas para as festas, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fechar em pleno sábado. Terminem de comer e cada um vai ao seu posto. – falou levantando-se e saindo.

-Sasori-nii-san anda tão chato... – reclamou Sakura.

-Sempre foi... – disse Deidara – Bom... Eu já terminei, tô subindo.

-Eu também. – disse Naruto empurrando um pão na boca e subindo atrás do irmão.

-Sobrou pra nós, Sakura...

-E quando é que não sobra pra nós?

-Vamos... A loja nos espera.

As duas saíram, a loja ficava na rua paralela à casa dos Yamanaka, atravessaram a rua e abriram a dita cuja.

A loira logo foi para trás do balcão, pegou um livro ali por baixo e abriu na página marcada, sentou-se numa das luxuosas cadeiras de couro e ficou ali, perdida nas palavras.

A irmã mais nova, dona de longas madeixas rosadas e orbes verdes-água, foi conferir o estoque.

O ambiente da boutique era grande e sofisticado, paredes brancas, decalques finos no rodapé, piso de mármore, lustres compostos de pequenos cristais reluzentes, provadores espaçosos de paredes de espelho, as araras de inox viviam repletas de vestidos separados por cor, uma salinha de "espera" tinham quatro cadeiras de inox e couro de vaca malhada, no meio um pequeno centro de vidro com um jarro de flores, num dos cantos uma mesinha de granito com chás, bolos e biscoitos finos.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou um rapaz alto, cabelos ruivos e bagunçados, lindos olhos verdes e uma pele alva, porém queimada do Sol.

-Se veio comprar roupas pra sua mãe ou irmã, diga pra elas mesmas virem. – respondeu a loira sem tirar os olhos do livro, mesmo que a voz dele estivesse mais grossa, o cheiro era o mesmo e sempre fora delicioso.

-Vim falar com você.

-Estou no meu horário de trabalho, não posso falar com você. – respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. Claro que não estava lendo, seus olhos passeavam pelas palavras, mas sua mente só absorvia uma coisa: Gaara estava lá.

-Quando termina seu expediente?

-Não interessa. – ela fechou o livro e o encarou, tinha receio, mas procurou olhar nos olhos dele.

-Por que ainda me evita?

-Preciso de um motivo maior é? Não se faça de sonso.

-Gaara-kun,por favor, saia daqui. Você pode ir lá em casa mais tarde, ela estará lá.

-Sakura! – arfou incrédula. Sua irmã estava lhe entregando?

-Tudo bem então... – disse o garoto – Nos vemos mais tarde. – e saiu.

-Que ousadia foi essa? Agora vou ter que sair de casa!

-Ino, está mais que na hora de resolver isso. A família toda já o perdoou, todo mundo sabe que ele não teve culpa, você também sabe,pare de se comportar assim.

A manhã passou num pulo, fecharam a loja pro almoço e voltaram pra casa. A loira subiu rapidamente, lembrou do celular que esquecera encima da cama, ele estava tocando.

-Alô?

-_Ino, sua traidora! Onde esteve? _

_-_Tenten! Desculpe-me! Eu juro que ia ligar, eu tive que ficar na loja, mas aí aconteceram tantas coisas... Acabei esquecendo.

-_Eu passei a manhã toda tentando falar com você._

-Desculpa... Esqueci meu celular no quarto.

-_E Deidara? Por que não atendeu?_

_-_Sei lá.

-_Bom... De todo jeito não estudamos nada, Sasuke não apareceu, mas ligou dizendo que ia ao hospital e não podia vim._

_-_Hospital? O que houve? Ele está bem?

_-Ele tá ótimo, só teve que acompanhar Itachi, parece que eles estavam na aula de judô e Itachi distendeu um músculo, algo assim. _

-Isso é raro... Ele luta tão bem.

-_É verdade... Mas me conta, o que aconteceu hoje que te deixou tão ocupada?_

_-O imbecil do Gaara voltou da Califórnia..._

_-Não brinca! Finalmente!_

_-Tenten! _

_-Ah, desculpa... Mas isso é uma ótima oportunidade pra vocês se acertarem._

_-Não vou me acertar com um assassino._

_-O Japão inteiro já entendeu que ele não fez por mal, dá pra você entender também?_

_-Já disse que não. Olha, vou desligar, tá? Tenho que almoçar_

A loira desligou, enfiou o celular no bolso e desceu.

-Demorou, hein. Pensei que ia ficar o dia todo naquele quarto. Você sabia que eu e Deidara temos que abrir a boutique no segundo turno? – ninguém fazia nenhuma refeição até o ultimo membro da família está sentado à mesa.

-Estava falando com a Tenten.

-Espero que não tenha marcado nada pra hoje à tarde. Você tem que arrumar seu quarto. – disse Sasori pondo o próprio prato.

-Tá, mamãe. – desdenhou a garota.

-Falando em mãe, onde será que ela e o pai estão agora? – questionou-se o ruivo.

-Eles ligaram hoje de manhã, estão num cruzeiro na Europa depois vão na America, então não sabemos quando voltam... – disse Deidara.

-Eles ligaram e vocês nem chamaram a gente? – perguntou Sakura intrigada, ela era quem mais sentia falta da mãe.

-Foi rápido, eles mal falaram comigo. – respondeu o loiro mais velho – Nem sequer falaram com Naruto, mandaram um beijo pra todo mundo e pronto.

-Afs... Cada dia que passa estão esquecendo mais de nós... – reclamou a loira.

-Eles têm que curtir um pouco também... – disse Naruto. Mais nada os segurava em casa, sua filha mais nova tinha 13 anos, o segundo mais novo 15, os gêmeos tinham 17 e o mais velho 22, já eram grandinhos o suficiente pra se cuidarem sozinhos ou uns dos outros. O casal queria mais era curtir, trabalharam a vida toda pra isso.

-Concordo. Agora vamos que a loja nos espera, né, Naruto? – disse Deidara levantando-se da mesa.

-Vamos... – disse à contra gosto levantando-se e indo atrás do irmão.

-Nossos quartos também, né, Sakura?

-É isso aí... –respondeu e as duas foram pros seus respectivos quartos, Sasori saiu pra resolver umas coisas e a casa ficou praticamente sozinha.

A loira organizava seus livros quando a porta de seu quarto escancarou-se e por ela passou um ruivo alto, atraente e de belos olhos verde-água.

-Como entrou aqui?

-Deidara me emprestou a chave. – respondeu devolvendo a chave a ela.

-Que idiota...

-Antes que fale qualquer coisa quero que me escute.

-Mas é muito cara-de-pau mesmo. Por que acha que eu daria ouvidos a alguém como você?

-Sou seu amigo de infância!

-Ex.

-Não existe essa de "ex-amigo", olha Yamanaka, eu passei 5 anos no exterior tentando entender tudo que aconteceu, eu não tive culpa, foi um acidente, seus pais já me perdoaram, seus irmãos também, até seus amigos! Por que você não entende de uma vez por todas que eu não o matei?

-Porque você matou! Gaara, você o jogou no lago!

-Eu não joguei! Estavam todos lá! Podia ter acontecido com qualquer um! Às vezes penso que você não tem raiva de mim só por isso.

-E que outro motivo eu teria? – ele tinha razão, ela não tinha raiva dele SÓ por aquele motivo, era só um pretexto pra ignorá-lo e tentar fugir de seus próprios sentimentos que nem ela mesma entendia.

-Ok então... Já vi que por mais que eu tente nunca seremos amigos de novo, nunca nos falaremos de novo e nunca mais poderei tocar pra você. – ele costumava tocar na sala de música da casa dos Yamanaka onde havia um lindo piano de calda, depois do incidente a loira nunca mais pôs os pés naquela sala, tinha medo de relembrar todos os bons momentos de sua infância que viveu lá, o Sabaku tocava melodias tão doces e alegres...

Ela ficou pensativa, fitando o chão, ele decidiu dirigir-se à porta e ir embora, não havia mais nada pra fazer ali, por enquanto.

-Gaara. – chamou fazendo-o voltar-se pra ela – Se pudesse voltar no tempo... O que teria feito àquela tarde? – perguntou ainda fitando o chão à sua frente, de costas pro ruivo.

-Eu não teria saído do quarto. – falou pensativo fechando a porta e indo embora. Ela sabia que tinha uma pontada de tristeza na voz dele, ela sabia que ele não tinha feito por querer, mas ela não conseguia ficar perto dele. Quem sabe o aperto que ela sentia no peito era só medo, nada mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? =D<strong>

**Bjs Miruku-chan! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

O dia mal raiou e lá estava ela, de pé em frente ao espelho, fitando seu próprio rosto, pálido e cheio de olheiras. Ela não sabia quem era aquela menina no reflexo, não estava com seu bom humor comum, com seu sorriso preguiçoso ao acordar, estava abatida. Claro, depois de uma noite daquelas, quem não ficaria? Passara a noite inteira sem pregar o olho, só pensando no que deveria fazer em relação ao ruivo e lembrando dos bons momentos, lembrando dos banhos de lago nos verões, as brincadeiras de pique que ficavam muito mais interessantes no outonos com tantas pilhas de folhas pra se esconder, as histórias de fantasma que não a deixavam dormir, tanta coisa que fazia com seus irmãos e amigos e com o maldito ruivo que não tirara da cabeça por nem um minuto durante esses 5 anos.

Desistiu de tentar entender a si própria e foi ao banheiro. Tomou um longo banho, escovou os dentes, vestiu um vestidinho azul que favorecia tanto seus olhos e desceu. Seus irmãos ainda não estavam à mesa, esta nem ao menos estava posta, era muito cedo, o Sol mal tinha nascido. Ela foi até os fundos da casa, não gostava dali do mesmo jeito que não gostava da sala de música, mas era lindo e gigante, era um jardim que rodeava toda a residência, a grama era bem cuidada, o belo lago onde costumavam brincar quando eram pequenos ficava nos fundos, muitas árvores, arbustos e flores, na maior das árvores havia um balanço de frente ao lago, todo de ferro, branco e cheio de decalques delicados.

A Yamanaka sentou-se no balanço e começou a balançar-se, estava triste, por vários fatores que ela mesma não compreendia bem.

-Sabia que estaria aqui. – disse o garoto loiro sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Como sabia?

-Sou seu irmão gêmeo. Não tem nada sobre você que eu não saiba.

-Isso me alivia...

- Já faz bastante tempo, né?

-É... – respondeu sem olhá-lo – 5 anos...

-Ayato, Ayato... Onde você anda agora...?

-Com certeza num lugar melhor que aqui. – Ayato era o irmão mais novo de todos, muito apegado a Ino, tinha uma saúde fraca e ficava facilmente de cama, um dia, enquanto todos brincavam juntos, Gaara esbarrou em Ayato e ele caiu dentro do rio, era outono e estava frio, quando tiraram ele da água já estava em convulsão e morreu em menos de uma hora, por esse fato o ruivo se martirizou por muito tempo e até teve de sair um pouco do país e tentar se entender, mas todos já o haviam perdoado, ele não tinha culpa afinal de contas, qualquer um podia ter derrubado Ayato no lago ou até mesmo ter caído, afinal, todos estavam lá correndo e brincando.

-É...

-Ele teria quase 11 anos agora... Me pergunto se sobreviveria até hoje.

-Dificilmente... Acho que foi melhor assim, ele sofreu por menos tempo.

-Olhando assim...

-Vamos, hora do café da manhã. – disse puxando a garota pra dentro.

O desjejum foi tranqüilo, como todos os dias, todos à mesa, conversando animadamente, falando sobre suas noites.

Logo a campainha tocou três pessoas passaram pela porta, dois garotos e uma garota, a garota saiu em disparada acompanhada por um dos garotos e pulou no pescoço da loira sentada no sofá da sala, ela assistia um filme qualquer na TV.

-Ino! O que aconteceu? Você não deu sinal de vida a noite toda! – perguntou a morena, esta era Mitsashi Tenten, uma velha amiga e colega de classe dos gêmeos. Possuidora de uma personalidade forte e não muito feminina, mas de bom coração.

-Estava ocupada demais pensando.

-Pensando no Gaara? – perguntou o moreno. Era Uchiha Sasuke, outro velho amigo e colega dos gêmeos, dono de uma das belezas mais cobiçadas e personalidades mais finas e delicadas, arrasava os corações de todas – Se quer um conselho deveria logo acertar seus assuntos pendentes. Você sabe que ele vai ser transferido pra nossa escola, não sabe? E provavelmente ficará na nossa turma.

-Como sabe?

-Andei fazendo umas pesquisas, nossa turma é única do segundo ano que sobra lugar.

-Vou ter que me transferir... – lamentou-se a loira.

-Não senhora. Você vai é resolver seus problemas! Quanto mais você fugir mais eles te perseguirão! – disse a morena – E você vai agora!

-O quê?

-Deidara nos contou que Gaara teve aqui ontem e você o pôs pra correr. – disse Sasuke – Agora você vai atrás dele, vai pedir desculpas e vai dizer tudo que tá entalado aí há 5 anos!

-Não vou não.

-Ah, você vai. É pro seu próprio bem!

-Sou eu que sei o que é pro meu bem!

-Não, nós sabemos mais. – disse a morena puxando-a pra fora junto com Sasuke, eles tocaram a campainha dos Sabaku e deixaram-na na porta – Não esqueça de dizer que o ama muito.

-Hã? – enquanto a loira tentava digerir o que os amigos haviam acabado de fazer a porta se abriu, do lado de dentro estava um ruivo sem camisa, de calça branca e uma toalha branca na cabeça, enxugando os fios rubros molhados.

-Poupou meu trabalho de ir até sua casa hoje. – ela não conseguia falar, estava meio perdida no tórax dele.

-Gostou? Fiz muita academia na Califórnia.

-Idiota! Quem disse que eu estava olhando? – perguntou desviando o olhar, suas bochechas coraram uns três tons.

-Entre, não precisa ficar aí na porta. – disse puxando-a pra dentro.

-Seus pais e sua irmã não estão em casa? – perguntou ainda sem jeito, fazia tempos que não ia lá, mas a casa estava igualzinha.

-Não, a casa está todinha só pra nós.

-Dispenso. Vim aqui resolver nossos problemas.

-Seus, né?

-Nossos!

-Que seja, que seja... – disse com seu tom risonho sentando-se no sofá – Ah,você pode sentar, sabe que não vai crescer mais.

-Você me irrita. – disse sentando em outro sofá.

-Sabia que você fica muito bem de azul claro? Realça tão bem seus olhos.

-Conquistador barato... – murmurou pra si mesma – Olha Gaara, eu entendo que você não teve culpa na morte de Ayato, na verdade a culpa foi minha e dos meus irmãos por tê-lo deixado sair naquele dia frio, mas... Existem coisas dentro de mim que eu ainda não compreendo, mas elas me afastam de você, eu não gosto de ficar perto de você, pra ser sincera eu me sinto bem e ao mesmo tempo me sinto mal ao seu lado. Então por favor, não procure mais, não fale mais comigo e me deixe em paz, tá?

-Olha só quem fala, não foi você que veio me procurar?

-Vim dar um basta nisso tudo, eu perdôo você pela morte do Ayato, mas não me procure mais, tá? – ela levantou-se , mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta algo quente pegou seu pulso, era a mão dele a impedindo de ir embora. Ele estava de pé a toalha que usara pra enxugar os cabelos estava no chão, o mesmo chão que ele fitava.

-Qual é o sentido de me perdoar e não falar mais comigo?

-Estou apenas obedecendo as ordens do meu coração.

-Mentira sua. Seu coração não quer isso. – a medida que falava aproximava-se mais dela a ponto de pressioná-la na parede ao lado da porta.

-Isso não é você quem decide. – falou calmamente sem encará-lo. Por algum motivo não queria olhar nos olhos dele, aquilo a faria fraquejar.

-Não estou decidindo! Está escrito no seu olhar.

-Não seja idiota, Gaara, você não pode ver o que está no meu olhar! Não tem nada além do que eu lhe falei, agora me solta. Preciso voltar pra casa.

-Não precisa não. Você disse que hoje ia resolver o que tinha pra resolver comigo, então não resolva pela metade! – numa precisão absurda seus lábios encostaram nos dela, a principio tentou hesitar mas aqueles lábios macios e urgentes a fizeram ceder e naquele momento todos os seus sentimentos se organizaram e de repente ela não estava mais perdida em si, o aperto no peito, as hesitações, o medo de olhá-lo, o frio na espinha, todos os sintomas estavam apontando para uma mesma doença: Amor.

Mas ela jamais admitiria, não podia estar apaixonada por ele! Agora sua mente e seu coração brigavam entre si, ela escolheria ser sensata ou entregar-se-ia totalmente nos braços fortes daquele belo ruivo?

Empurrou com uma força que surgiu do nada e limpou seus lábios.

-Não pode ir beijando os outros assim, sabia? Nunca mais encoste em mim! – disse saindo e batendo a porta, na verdade ela estava totalmente leve e agora já sabia o que queria, só não diria a ninguém, afinal, o que pensariam? Apesar de todos já desconfiarem.

Entrou em casa com uma feição meio boba, seus irmãos e amigos estavam na sala, esperando pela volta dela, ela não escaparia de um bom interrogatório malicioso.

-Olha a cara dela, aposto que se divertiram bastante. – comentou Tenten .

-O que ele fez com você? – perguntou Sasori autoritário, ele protegia as irmãs mais novas como se fossem suas filhas.

-Relaxa, Sasori, ela não é mais uma criança. – disse Itachi malicioso. Uchiha Itachi era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, amigo de colegial de Sasori.

-Vocês não estão curiosos demais, não? – perguntou a garota encarando um ponto qualquer numa das paredes.

-O que aconteceu? Conta, conta! – pediu Sakura empolgada.

-Não aconteceu nada. Eu só o perdoei e pedi pra ele não me procurar mais.

-Você o quê? – Tenten estava furiosa – Você disse pra ele não te procurar mais? Como vou ser a madrinha do casamento de vocês se vocês não ficarem juntos?

-O que deram pra você beber aqui, hein? – perguntou a loira – Eu não gosto do Gaara, está claro pra vocês? Agora parem de pegar no meu pé. Quando eu achar um cara interessante eu mesma vou atrás dele, não preciso que vocês fiquem fazendo toda essa pressão. E se me dão licença vou tomar banho. – disse indo pro quarto.

-Aposto que rolou alguma coisa... – murmurou Tenten emburrada – Por que ela não conta?

-Deixa a menina em paz, Tenten, você pegou no pé dela esse tempo todo, ela já foi falar com ele, por que não está satisfeita? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Porque tenho certeza que ela tá escondendo algo. Será que eles fizeram?

-O que você está insinuando? – perguntou Sasori entre dentes.

-Não dê muito ouvidos à Tenten não, ela não regula bem das idéias. – disse Deidara.

Enquanto todos conversavam embaixo sobre o assunto a Yamanaka tomava seu banho enquanto lembrava. Não deveria ter batido nele daquele jeito, ele beijava tão bem, tão suave e agressivo ao mesmo tempo... Tinha um toque tão bom, macio e firme... Era um homem e tanto e ela sabia disso. Terminou seu banho, secou rapidamente seus cabelos com o secador, vestiu um short branco e uma blusa verde e desceu, as empregadas estavam pondo a mesa para o almoço e tinha uma cabeleira ruiva a mais naquela sala.

-Pensei ter dito que o azul lhe favorecia mais. Ou será que o verde foi pra te lembrar dos meus olhos?

-Gaara? O que faz aqui? – perguntou assustada – Não te falei pra não me procurar mais?

-Que prepotência, loirinha, vim ver meus velhos amigos, acha que só você tem lugar no meu coração? – o comentário dele a deixou ruborizada, desviou o olhar e sentou-se ao lado de Deidara.

-Tô vendo um clima aqui? – perguntou Itachi referindo-se ao comentário do ruivo e ao rubor no rosto da loira.

-Você não contou pra eles, Ino? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Contar o que? – perguntou o ruivo mais velho.

-Estamos namorando. – disse Gaara abraçando a loira.

-Estão? – perguntaram Tenten e Sasuke em uníssono.

-Estamos? – perguntou a loira tentando processar – Ficou doido? – perguntou de repente com raiva dando um tapa na cara dele - Eu jamais namoraria com esse idiota! Nem sei de onde ele tirou isso!

-Talvez do beijo que você me deu mais cedo. – respondeu massageando o local do tapa.

-Não lhe dei beijo nenhum! Foi você que me agarrou.

-As coisas estão ficando quentes aqui. – comentou Sakura olhando atentamente a cena. A loira puxou o Sabaku pelo colarinho até outro cômodo, era uma biblioteca, jogou-o numa das cadeiras e o olhou furiosa.

-Vai com calma, doçura, se pularmos pra esse nível tão rápido tenho certeza que seus irmãos vão pedir minha morte.

-Eu que vou lhe dar sua morte! – disse dando outro tapa nele – Quem você pensa que é pra entrar na minha casa e sair espalhando pra todo mundo que estamos namorando? Por um acaso dei a entender isso? Pensei ter dito pra nunca mais me procurar! – os gritos histéricos dela eram tão altos que podiam ser ouvidos da sala – Responda-me, Sabaku! O que lhe fez pensar que tem autoridade pra fazer esse tipo de coisa? Hein?

-Se você ainda não percebeu, tudo isso faz parte do meu amor, por você. – admitiu corando um pouco, podia não parecer, mas aquele ruivo também era um pouco tímido.

-Você ficou maluco... Olha, Gaara, saia da minha casa, por favor.

-Eu posso até sair, mas eu não vou desistir de você. – o ruivo levantou-se e saiu.

-Hey, Gaara, não vai ficar pra almoçar? – perguntou Naruto.

-Ah, não, minha irmã foi às compras hoje e está louca pra cozinhar, eu sou sempre a cobaia. Vejo vocês depois. Até mais.

-Até.

E ele saiu. Estava completamente decidido e a opinião dela não importava.

Ela ficou lá, na biblioteca, ainda digerindo, ela tinha problemas pra digerir fortes acontecimentos.

-Eu entendi direito? – murmurava consigo mesma – Ele está apaixonado por mim? Gaara? Apaixonado por mim? Tá faltando alguma coisa nessa história...

-Tá mesmo. – respondeu uma voz que ela conhecia tão bem, era Deidara – Falta você assumir que também gosta dele.

-Até você? Quem disse que eu gosto dele?

-Esqueceu que eu conheço bem você? Olha, Ino, eu não diria isso, até porque não faz sentido pra mim como seu irmão, mas se ele gosta mesmo de você e você gosta mesmo dele, não há porque não ficarem juntos.

-É estranho você dizer isso. Mas não importa quantas pessoas digam ou o que eu quero, não consigo falar que gosto dele, não consigo beijá-lo sem sentir raiva, não consigo olhá-lo sem sentir um incômodo, antes eu pensava que não entendia nada, mas agora entendo muito menos!

-É porque você está se proibindo, Ino. Você tem que esquecer o que aconteceu no passado, você tem que deixar de ser teimosa. Se entrega a ele.

-Engraçado... Se Sasori ouvir você falando isso...

-Que se dane o que Sasori pensa. Você vai ficar o resto da vida só ficando e se escondendo? Você tem que namorar sério, tem que conhecer a vida.

-Então acho que isso também serve pra você, maninho... – disse acariciando-lhe o rosto. Ela sempre fora muito carinhosa com os irmãos, principalmente com aquele e ele também era com ela.

-Ótimo. Mas não esqueça, quando ele voltar aqui, vocês vão conversar e vão se entender.

-Tá bom...

-Agora vamos almoçar, a mesa já está posta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**yo Minna-san!**_

_**Como vão vocês?**_

_**Espero que estejam todos bem! ^^**_

_**Agradeço as reviews, espero que continuem gostando e que não sejam desapontadas! -.-'**_

_**Boa leitura**_

* * *

><p>Almoçaram no típico barulho da casa dos Yamanaka, todos riam e conversavam alto, e o assunto do dia, ironicamente, era amor. Ino não parecia nem um pouco interessada, ficou fitando seu prato, perdida em pensamentos enquanto sua mão usava o garfo pra revirar a comida no prato.<p>

Quando terminaram de comer ela foi pro jardim, Tenten a seguiu. A loira sentou na sombra de um velho carvalho na beira do lago, estava encostada no tronco largo e abraçava os joelhos, escolhida. A morena estava deitada na grama, usava o braço como apoio da cabeça.

-O que é tão complicado hein? – perguntou Tenten – Só diga a ele que o ama! Que quer ficar com ele até o fim da sua vida! Só isso!

-Se fosse tão simples assim você já teria dito isso pro Neji!

-O caso é diferente. Gaara te ama e você o ama. Eu não tenho um amor recíproco por Neji.

-Você que pensa. Deidara ouviu uma conversa dele com o Lee, não parecia que não era recíproco. – respondeu a loira maliciosamente.

-Por que ele estaria falando com o Lee sobre isso? – perguntou ela, havia um brilho de esperança nos seus olhos.

-Sei lá. Eles não são tipo... Amigos...?

-São, mas... Neji não é o tipo de pessoa que conta essas coisas.

-Vocês dois são dois lerdos. Dizem que se odeiam, mas no fundo se amam, então porque demônios não assumem logo que se amam e param com essa novela mexicana? – perguntou quase irritada, ela falou aquilo pra amiga, mas era como se tivesse falando pra ela mesma.

-Ouviu a convicção na sua voz? – perguntou a morena olhando-a meio incrédula e meio alegre, parecia maliciosa – Siga seu próprio exemplo.

-Deidara me disse pra esperar Gaara vim de novo e contar tudo.

-Pra que esperar? Você tem duas pernas que funcionam perfeitamente bem, vai até ele e conta tudo.

-Temari está em casa. Não vou falar nada com ela de platéia.

-Eu tiro ela de lá.

E como prometido a morena foi até a casa dos Sabaku e tirou a loira de lá, chamou-a pra dar uma volta, pelos velhos tempos.

Ino viu as duas saindo e foi até a casa do ruivo, tocou a campainha e a porta logo foi aberta, ele estava com a mesma calça branca de mais cedo, os pés descalços e ainda sem camisa, qual era o problema dele com as camisas? Certo que estava fazendo calor, mas ele parecia querer provocá-la.

-Olá, vizinha! – disse ele no seu melhor tom sedutor, por que ela nunca notara que sua voz sempre fora baixa, aveludada e tão sexy daquele jeito? – Deu saudade?

-Você é tão exibido... – falou entre dentes.

-Você é tão linda. – disse simplesmente, tinha um sorriso sorrateiramente meticuloso em seus lábios.

-Você é tão idiota... – a cada frase que ela falava dava um passo à frente e ele um atrás.

-Você é tão graciosa.

-Você é tão metido... – e mais um passo.

-Você é tão meiga. – ali havia um pouco de ironia, o que a deixou com mais raiva.

-Você é tão imbecil, Sabaku! – berrou dando mais que um passo, foram vários, seu dedo o cutucou a cada palavra, ele tropeçou enquanto andava pra trás e caiu, levando-a consigo.

-Você é tão apaixonante, Yamanaka. – falou invertendo a posição, ficando por cima dela – E é toda minha. – falou dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela queria empurrá-lo, jogá-lo, espancá-lo, mas o único músculo de todo o seu corpo que conseguia trabalhar no momento era sua língua que dançava uma canção muda com a língua dele. Quando deu por si seus braços já estavam em volta do corpo dele, os joelhos dele estavam um a cada lado de seu quadril, apoiando o corpo dele enquanto suas mãos seguravam o rosto dela, estavam loucos de desejo, completamente apaixonados. A porta ainda estava aberta e qualquer um que passasse por ela podia ver a cena, mas eles não ligaram pra isso.

Quando se separaram pra buscar ar, estavam ofegantes, ele colou sua testa na dela e ficaram por um bom tempo fitando os olhos um dos outro, tinha sorrisos satisfatoriamente felizes esboçados nos lábios.

-Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso. – disse ele fechando os olhos, sentindo a respiração dela diminuir de velocidade enquanto se acalmava.

-Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – falou risonha. Um dos cantos dos lábios dele se repuxou formando um sorriso lateral, ainda de olhos fechados levantou-se, ao abri-los estendeu a mão pra ela e quando ela pegou, puxou-a propositalmente forte demais, fazendo-a se bater contra seu peito quente e desnudo – Você não sabe ser mais calmo? – perguntou com certo desdém. O ruivo era agressivo de um jeito bom e ela amava aquilo, mas ele não precisava saber, como tudo que ela realmente pensava dele.

-Você não faz o tipo de garota que gosta de cautela. – por mais que ela tentasse esconder, aquele ruivo sabia tudo sobre ela – E eu não faço o tipo de cara cauteloso. – disse partindo pra mais um beijo ardente. As mãos dele trabalhavam na nuca e nas costas dela brincando com os fios dourados, as mãos dela simplesmente o abraçavam, ele tinha aquele beijo urgente e desinibido, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha carinho e cuidado pra não machucá-la, era incrível como se encaixavam bem e suas bocas e línguas sabiam exatamente pra onde ir.

-Caham... – pigarreou alguém entrando na casa. A loira congelou, como um bandido sendo pego no flagra pela policia. O ruivo simplesmente virou-se pra porta, onde uma garota, de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos verde-musgo, estava de braços cruzados como se esperasse algo.

-O que foi, Temari? Não vê quer estou ocupado? – ele parecia um tanto quanto irritado.

-Ai, Tema... É só você... – falou a outra loira quase tendo um troço.

-Peço desculpas ao casal. – ironizou ela – É que o irmão mais velho da moça está procurando por ela.

-Não acredito... – balbuciou a garota arrumando seu cabelo desajeitadamente, a outra loira parecia se divertir com a cena.

-É brincadeira, Ino. – disse quase gargalhando, a outra deu um suspiro aliviada – Onde está o abraço da minha velha amiga? – perguntou abrindo os braços pra ela.

-Ai, Tema... Você quase me matou de susto... – disse abraçando-a.

-O que foi aquilo que vi no tapete da minha sala? Você é minha nova cunhada ou só um passatempo? – a Yamanaka olhou pro ruivo em busca de uma resposta, ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se o desafiasse a contar.

-Provavelmente sua nova cunhada, depende dela. – respondeu o rapaz.

-Depois do que vi ali não sei se existe um "provavelmente" nessa frase, me deu até calor viu...

-Onde anda o Shika pra apagar teu fogo? – perguntou a outra garota.

-Não começa, garota! O que Shikamaru e eu tivemos não passou de um amor infantil.

-Ahan... – desdenhou a outra loira – Ele ainda guarda uma foto sua na carteira... Tão clichê...

-Guarda é? – perguntou ficando boba – Ah, bem... Que culpa tenho se consegui enlaçá-lo? – contornou tentando disfarçar.

-Você podia ao menos dar uma ligada pra ele, sabe como Shika é... Vai se derreter todo.

-Quem sabe... Depois decido isso...

-Ok então... Bom, eu já vou, até mais Tema. – deu uma rápida olhada no ruivo e seguiu pra porta.

-Meu beijo de despedida? – perguntou ele fazendo uma cara quase de cachorro sem dono.

-Beijo? Você beija muito mal, Sabaku. – ela só queria provocá-lo, ela era tão ótima nisso quanto o beijo dele foi ótimo pra ela.

-É mesmo? – ironizou – Bem... Talvez eu só precise de outra chance. – e sem nem pedir permissão simplesmente aproximou seus lábios e selou um beijo apaixonado do qual ela retribuiu igualmente apaixonada. Quando se separaram, ela lançou-lhe um olhar sonso e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Cretino. – falou calmamente voltando pra sua casa.

O ruivo ficou lá, vendo-a partir, massageando o local do tapa, sua irmã estava observando tudo de dentro da sala.

-Olha... Tenho que admitir que o amor de vocês é curioso.

-Eu posso não entender o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres, mas ela está louca por mim.

-Ai como você é exibido, Gaara! – falou jogando uma almofada nele.

...

-O que aconteceu com o plano "Eu tiro ela de lá"? – perguntou a loira pra amiga.

-Não tive culpa! Ela disse que tinha que voltar pra terminar de desfazer as malas!

-Por que você não tentou detê-la?

-Ela pegou você e o ruivinho num momento tenso foi? – perguntou maliciosamente.

-O que aquele cretino fez com você? – perguntou Deidara. Estavam os quatro no quarto da loira, debatendo sobre o acontecido.

-Cretino? Você não estava do lado dele? – perguntou Tenten.

-Depende do que eles fizeram. – Sasuke não havia se pronunciado ainda, estava apenas olhando.

-Não fizemos nada demais, pra sua informação.

-O que é "nada de demais" pra você? – perguntou o loiro.

-Deida, eu posso cuidar da minha vida sozinha. – garantiu a loira.

-Mas conta o que vocês fizeram. – insistiu a morena.

-Bem... Não fizemos nada além de um beijo.

-UM beijo? – perguntou Tenten enfurecida – Só UM?

-Vocês não passaram aquele tempo todo dando só um beijo – disse o Uchiha incriminando-a.

-Juro que foi só um! – disse erguendo o dedo mindinho, como sinal de seu juramento.

-Mentirosa. – berrou Tenten batendo-a com seu próprio travesseiro – Tentou nos passar a perna!

-Como é que é?

-A gente tava vendo tudo, besta. – disse Deidara com um sorriso vitorioso – Você mentiu pro seu irmão! – acusou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Se já sabiam pra que perguntaram? – perguntou a loira tomando o travesseiro das mãos da amiga e batendo nos outros três de uma vez só.

-A gente só queria saber qual era a sua. – respondeu o moreno sorrindo, provavelmente da cara constrangida dela.

-Idiotas... – murmurou ela afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

-Vamos, agora assuma que está louquinha pelo ruivo sedutor de belos olhos verdes. – insinuou a morena – Sabemos que você está.

-Então não precisam ouvir. – falou a loira, o som de suas palavras saiu abafado pelo travesseiro.

-Deidara! – berrou uma voz furiosa que vinha do andar de baixo.

-Ops... Esqueci totalmente do Sasori.

-Vão sair? – perguntou a loira.

-Vamos resolver umas "paradas" aí. Itachi está indo junto. – falou pro moreno que lhe respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

-Quanto tempo mais vai me fazer esperar? – berrou a voz novamente.

-Ele deve tá bem estressado, é raro ouvir Sasori levantar a voz... – comentou Tenten sorrindo – Vai logo, Deida, antes que ele corte você em cubinhos.

-Já vou! – berrou o loiro – Tchau, gente. – falou saindo.

-Vamos fazer algo divertido. – disse a morena animada.

-O quê? – perguntou o Uchiha dentando-se de costas no chão, parecia entediado.

-Não sei... – respondeu dentando no chão também, fazendo o abdômen do moreno de travesseiro – Jogar pedras no lago? Deitar na grama e rolar? Deve tá tão fresquinho lá fora...

-Você é obcecada por aquele jardim ou o quê? – perguntou a loira encarando-a.

-Podemos tocar algo na sala de música, será que ainda está afiada na guitarra? – provocou a morena.

-Tenten. – repreendeu o moreno levantando-se, a morena caiu em seu colo ajeitando-se na coxa dele, encontrando um novo travesseiro.

-Qual é o seu problema? Se quer tanto ir lá pode ir, mas eu não preciso ir junto!

-Não pode viver a vida toda assombrada pelo fantasma do Ayato, Ino!

-Tenten, pare. – pediu o moreno.

-Não, Sasuke! Ela precisa ouvir! Ela precisa sair dessa fossa! - ela se levantou e ficou sentada de frente pra loira que estava de cabeça abaixada, seu cabelos longos e lisos cobriam sua face.

-Cale a boca, Tenten! – berrou a loira olhando-a, seus olhos eram um misto de tristeza e fúria, as lágrimas estavam acumulando-se nas beiradas – Você não sabe de nada!

-O que eu sei, Ino, é que está na hora de você dar a volta por cima. O mundo gira, as coisas mudam. Vai sacrificar todas as lembranças boas por que seu irmão fatidicamente morreu?

-Você não entende. Não foi seu irmão. – agora as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas e pingavam no chão pela ponta do queixo.

-Eu entendo, amiga. Posso não sentir a dor que você sente, mas eu entendo. – agora ela parecia compreensiva – Você precisa superar isso. Seus irmãos conseguiram superar, cada um tem sua tristeza, mas deixam-na guardada, eles não deixaram de curtir o imenso jardim nem de tocar na sala de música que seus pais construíram com tanto carinho pra vocês se divertirem. – aquilo não era bem verdade, fazia algum tempo que ninguém entrava na sala de música - Ayato faz parte das lembranças boas de lá, você quer mesmo as esquecer?

-Só não estou pronta pra ir lá ainda.

-Quando estará?

-Chega, Tenten. Está forçando a barra. – disse o moreno.

-Ela já não é mais a mesma, Sasuke. Você lembra qual foi a ultima vez que ela saiu pra se divertir de verdade?

-Ela sai o tempo todo com a gente.

-Não estou falando de cinema e compras. Estou falando de gritaria, shows, parques de diversões. Lembra do brilho nos olhos dela quando tocava aquela guitarra?

-Não fale como se ela não estivesse aqui. – disse ele olhando a loira.

-Quer saber. Você tem razão. – disse ela levantando-se.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou a Mitsashi. A loira nada disse, apenas saiu do quarto e os dois foram atrás dela. Viraram à esquerda e entraram num corredor de cada lado havia apenas uma porta, do esquerdo era na metade da parede e do direito era no final, entraram na esquerda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_

_**Bejios**_

_**Miruku-chan**_


End file.
